The primary objective of the Live Cell Imaging Core (LCIC) is to facilitate research by COBRE Lung Biology Center (LBC) investigators on chronic bacterial infections of the lungs and to develop new approaches to treat these diseases. The infrastructure and scientific expertise of the LCIC supports live-cell imaging, including visualization of intracellular protein localization and host-microbe interaction studies. The specific aims of the LCIC are to: (1) Provide expertise and technical support for studies imaging the co-culture biofilm model of host-pathogen interactions developed at Dartmouth, (2) Develop and apply novel and established imaging approaches to understand the impact of infections on protein trafficking, localization, and assembly in airway epithelial cells and immune cells, and (3) Continue a trajectory to financial sustainability by the end of COBRE III, enabling the Core to continue providing imaging services and expertise to LBC investigators, as well as to Dartmouth and IDeA partners. Since its formation in 2010, the LCIC has made significant contributions to 13 research projects, including those conducted by junior faculty project leaders, faculty in the LBC funded by pilot projects, and LBC projects conducted in collaboration with 7 industrial partners. LBC faculty have indicated in the 2012 yearly review that their current usage of the LCIC will continue, and overall usage is likely to increase due to faculty hiring and new pilot projects: 10 out of 15 responses to our preliminary RFA will utilize the LCIC. Bruce A. Stanton, Ph.D., the Andrew C Vail Professor of Microbiology and Immunology, will direct the Core. He has over 34 years of experience in biological imaging. The core manager, Qianru Yu, Ph.D. is also an expert in biological imaging and will continue to facilitate use of the Core Olympus and Nikon LSC live cell imaging workstations by LBC investigators. In COBRE II we have developed a highly successful plan of LCIC evaluation, quality control, resource evaluation, investigator education, training and outreach. As a result, we are in an exceptionally strong position to build on our track record of supporting research on host-pathogen interactions, the respiratory microbiome in CF, drug discovery and therapeutic development for respiratory infectious diseases in COBRE III and beyond.